The Holiday Encounter
by dolphin62598
Summary: Written for Ficawesome Gift Exchange: Bella has lost both of her parents. She befriends Alice at college who demands she accompany her to Forks for Thanksgiving. Good times aplenty on Thanksgiving Eve. OOC/AH


_**Ficawesome Gift Exchange**_

**Title: **The Holiday Encounter

**Written for: **Deidre

**Written by: **dolphin62598

**Rating: **M

**Summary/Prompt used: **_Prompt-Alice brings Bella to Forks._ Bella has lost both of her parents. She befriends Alice at college who demands she accompany her to Forks for Thanksgiving. Good times aplenty on Thanksgiving Eve. M for Mature content-language and lemons. ExB, OOC, AH

_**Thanks so much to my beta Clarisa! **_

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: ****Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or visit the C2**

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/FicAwesome_Gift_Exchange/81343/

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

BPOV

The dark and dreary clouds of Seattle in November had me feeling somber. It was the day before Thanksgiving and I had nowhere to go. I sat in my dorm room looking out the window at the students scurrying in and out of the buildings around campus, each person hurrying to a different location for the holiday weekend. I had resolved to write at least a portion of the very large paper I had been assigned for my Literature class. At least I'd get a jump start on it, leaving me some extra time to study for the rest of my finals.

"Bella," Alice, my roommate, whined as she walked into the living space of our shared dorm, "I will not allow you to stay here for Thanksgiving. It's just not going to happen. You're coming home with me. It's only a three hour drive."

Alice was the best thing that had ever happened to me since starting college. I grew up in Washington State, but my father died when I was sixteen, forcing me to move to Florida to live with my mother. She passed away nine months ago from cancer. I was left with virtually no family. My parents were each only children in their families and my grandparents had long since passed. I applied to Seattle Pacific University because I wanted to be closer to where I grew up. I hadn't visited my childhood home in Port Angeles since I'd left over five years ago. I honestly didn't know if I could go back there, but being close to the area had me feeling better from the moment I transferred here, my original school being Jacksonville University in Florida.

Alice was one of a kind and I considered her my best friend. When I met her three months ago, she was bubbly and enthusiastic from the moment I stepped foot into our shared living space. She immediately informed me that the only reason she was living on campus and not in a posh apartment was because she wanted the entire college experience and that included staying in a dorm for all four years of college. I smiled politely, but inside I thought she was a bit crazy. I had the funds for an apartment off campus, but I didn't feel the need to waste the money on something I would end up moving out of after another year.

During the past two months, she had helped me to open up and show myself a little bit. I was much more confident now than I was before I came here. She forced me to go out on the weekends with her and her boyfriend Jasper. She also forced me to reevaluate my wardrobe. It's so cliché to be a girl and love shopping, and I was definitely not part of that stereotype until I met Alice. She made shopping fun. I thoroughly enjoyed our time spent together in malls and boutiques and thanked her constantly for the great fashion advice. Much to her chagrin, I still kept my old, ratty sweats, plaid button down shirts and my Converse, but I rarely wore them, which appeased her. I did find out in the short time that I'd known her that she tended to be a bit bossy when it came to fashion. I dubbed her the official _fashion police_ after our first shopping trip. She just glared at me once the words spilled from my lips, but I laughed heartily and often used the term if she disliked what I was wearing.

She grew up in Forks, which was pretty close to Port Angeles, but was a much smaller town. Her plan was to leave this afternoon after classes had let out, which for her was over two hours ago, but now she was stalling, trying to talk me into invading her family home for Thanksgiving. I was downright refusing. I had never met her parents or the rest of her family and I didn't want to crash their Thanksgiving without even knowing who they were.

"I'm staying here, Ali. I'll be fine," I huffed and pulled myself up from the comfy spot I'd found near the window. Before I could walk towards the door, she was standing in the closet in my room, pulling clothes out.

"You're going. I'm not taking no for an answer," she announced and tried to give me the evil eye. I just rolled mine in response.

"Alice, I've never met any of your family before. I'll go with you at Christmastime if you want, but I want to go and meet them first. _Not _on a holiday." I bartered with her, hoping she would just get the hell out of here and let me wallow in my misery alone.

"I told you, Bella, I already talked to my mom and she's thrilled about meeting you. I grew up in a ginormous house so there's plenty of room. I actually think my mom is more excited to see you than she is me. So you're all packed. You might want to grab your toiletries and let's go. I'm already running behind schedule because of your stubborn streak."

"I'm not going," I tried again, but my voice was much weaker this time. I pouted as Jasper knocked on the door once and let himself in.

"Don't fight it, Bella; just get your shit and let's go," he smirked at me while Alice stood beaming.

"Not you too," I groaned as Jasper stalked towards me.

"Where's your bag, sugar?" he asked softly as he approached me. My pout was still firmly in place as he gently tucked several strands of hair behind my ear. "You don't want to keep the Cullens waiting any longer, do you now?" he whispered.

I had to admit, I had a tiny crush on Jasper. He was so fucking hot. Alice was a lucky bitch for sure. He had the most amazing blue eyes, dirty blonde, wavy hair and a slight southern drawl. Sex on legs…total sex on legs. He had the ability to change my mind about things without me even realizing it. All it took was one smile and a few whispered words and I'd agree to jump off a bridge with him. Alice knew this and used it to her advantage on several occasions.

"It's right there," I breathed as I pointed to my bag.

"Do you have everything?" he asked while staring deep into my eyes.

"Ye…Yes," I stammered.

"Great, let's go," he shouted excitedly before grabbing my bag and hurrying out of the room. His booming voice snapped me out of the haze I was in and left me infuriated.

"No fucking fair, Jasper," I screamed as I grabbed my purse and cell phone charger and followed them out of the room. Alice locked the door behind us as I sprinted after Jasper.

Several hours later, we pulled up to a large house set at least a mile back into the woods. It looked like the entire house was made of windows and I was immediately glad I didn't have to wash them. I was in awe at how large the house was, and from what I could tell on the outside, it was at least three stories high.

"We're here," Alice squealed as she climbed out of the front passenger seat. I couldn't help the butterflies that were slamming around in my stomach.

"They're great people, Bella. You'll be glad you came," Jasper said seriously. I nodded as we exited the car and followed Alice into the house. I glanced quickly around the foyer, but my observations were cut short as I was enveloped in a warm hug.

"Bella," the woman breathed. I could only assume she was Alice's mom. "I'm so happy you decided to come with Alice and Jasper. We are so delighted to have you here." I wanted to cry at her motherly affection and embrace. I missed this, though I hadrarely shared it with my own mother; she wasn't around anymore even if I wanted a hug.

"Thank you," I sniffled as I pulled back. I hadn't realized my eyes misted over and I quickly swiped my cheeks of any residual moisture. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh honey, please call me Esme. Formalities aren't necessary in this house." She beamed a smile so wide I immediately knew where Alice got it from. I also now realized where Alice got her small stature and petite features. Esme was beautiful with brown hair, highlighted with the tiniest hints of red. Her green eyes were sparkling with mirth and warmth. She immediately made me feel at home.

"Thank you for having me, Esme," I smiled.

"You are welcome here anytime, sweetie," she smiled backand turned to Jasper. "I gather you'll be getting the bags, Mr. Whitlock?" She smirked as he kissed her on the cheek and returned to the car to retrieve our bags.

Esme encouraged me to take a tour of the house after informing me my room was on the third level. I thanked her and started exploring while Alice helped her with dinner. The house was absolutely gorgeous. The walls of glass that seemed to be everywhere you turned let an enormous amount of light in, and in Washington State where the sun hardly ever showed itself, light was a precious commodity.

As I ascended to the third floor, I noticed two doors. One was closed and one open. I ventured to the open door first and found a beautiful bedroom. The colors were subdued inmuted browns and greens, which made it feel very warm and welcoming. I noticed Jasper had already left my bag at the foot of the bed so I set to the task of unpacking. As I glanced around the room, I noticed an en suite bathroom. I was so giddy when I walked in and spotted the large garden tub. I couldn't wait to soak in that thing.

Before I could explore too much more, Alice was calling me down to dinner. I was promptly introduced to Alice's father, Carlisle and I found myself drooling slightly. The guy was breathtaking. He was the definition of a DILF, and when he enveloped me in a tight hug, I think I whimpered a little. _How did the Cullen women end up with these fuckhot men?_

Dinner conversation consisted mostly of school talk. Carlisle and Esme both wanted to know about my college career and seemed to hang on my every word. I noticed the feeling of being wanted slowly creep into my subconscious. I felt like they really wanted me here and that caused a wide smile to spread across my face during a quiet lull while we were eating.

"When are Edward, Emmett and Rose coming home?" Alice asked Esme.

"They should be in soon. Rose had to hand in a project at school so they waited for her." Esme informed us. I knew that Edward and Emmett were Alice's brothers and Rosalie was Emmett's longtime girlfriend. I had never met her brothers even though they only attended college across the city from us at Seattle University. The few times that Alice and Jasper had gone out with them, I'd been unavailable to attend. Surprisingly, she didn't have any pictures of them lying around the dorm either, which for her was a bit strange.

My thoughts were disturbed by a loud bang in the garage. "Let the party begin, bitches," a loud voice echoed through the hallway leading to the garage.

"Emmett, language," Esme scolded as the biggest, burliest guy I'd ever seen came barreling into the house.

"Sorry, Mama," he replied looking sheepish. "Did you save me some dinner?"

"Yes," she smiled as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Ali," he beamed as he lifted her out of her seat and squeezed her.

"Emmett," she squealed, "put me down."

"Aren't you happy to see me, sissy?" He looked hurt, but anyone could tell it was a big act.

"Meet Bella," she pointed across the table at me, ignoring his question.

"Bella," he gasped and jumped up and down clapping his hands. I giggled a little bit at his girly antics as he rounded the table and lifted me out of the chair into a bone-crushing hug. "It's nice to meet you, sister. Alice has told me so much about you."

"Nice to meet you too, Emmett," I gasped out. He was literally squeezing the air out of me.

"Put the new girl down, Emmett, you big oaf," I heard a voice directly behind Emmett call out. He placed me down gently on my feet and moved to the side so I could see where the voice came from.

"Sorry, Rosie, you know I get overly excited when I meet new family members."

"I'm Rosalie," she smiled and stuck her hand out. "You must be Bella. It's nice to finally meet you. The midget over there never shuts up about you," she chuckled as Alice glared at her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Rosalie," I replied as I shook her hand.

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked as I observed the sheer beauty of the people around me. Emmett was very attractive in his own way. He was really tall and muscular with super cute dimples and sparkling blue eyes. Rosalie looked like a super model, but in a more subdued way. Her features were striking and angular, but soft and feminine at the same time. Her blue eyes shone with kindness, but sparked with love anytime she looked at Emmett.

"He's bringing the bags in," Emmett announced with a wide grin.

"Why is he bringing them in alone?" Carlisle questioned.

"Oh, he lost the alphabet game on the way here. So he gets to bring the bags in," Emmett chuckled as he piled mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Are we going out tonight?" Jasper asked changing the subject.

"Hell yeah, it's the night before Thanksgiving. We have to go out," Emmett crowed. "It's tradition."

I internally cringed. I hadn't looked to see what Alice packed, but I doubted I'd be left with much choice of what I would be wearing tonight.

"Fuckin' Christ, Emmett, what'd you pack in here, bowling balls?" a smooth voice called from the hallway leading into the garage. Before anyone could reply, a loud thud resounded through the room.

"Edward," Esme huffed, "I don't care how you all talk when you're away from the house, but when you're under this roof, watch your gosh dang language."

"Sorry, Mom," the strangled voice called still in the hallway. Jasper stood to help him, I assumed, but Emmett shook his head.

"Oh no, pretty boy has to bring them in himself. It's his own fault for trying to do it all in one trip."

I laughed along with the rest of the table as I turned to watch Edward come into the dining room. My eyes widened and I bit my lip to keep from panting at the perfection that was in front of me. I couldn't help but think there must be some kind of genetic mutating chemical in the water here in Forks. Edward smiled at his mom and greeted his father before hugging Alice. I felt like I was watching things in slow motion as he walked around the table greeting his family.

He was the image of a bad boy personified. He had ripped up Levi's on with Doc Martens, a tight black shirt and a leather jacket. I released my lip as I heard my name being called. His reddish-brown hair was standing on end in a chaotic mess, his green eyes sparkling with mischief. He was tall, at least six foot two, and lean.

"This is Bella," Alice said as I stared at Edward. "Bella, meet Edward," she sighed and I smiled, trying to rein in the urge to stand up and lick this man's protruding jawbone.

"Bella," he breathed as he approached my chair. "It's nice to finally see you in person," he said softly as he stuck out his hand.

"You too," I replied dumbly. I really couldn't process what he just said as he grabbed my hand and brushed my knuckles with his lips.

"Oh my," I whispered as he released my hand and took the seat next to mine.

"Quit trying to dazzle her," Alice shouted, effectively drawing my attention away from Edward. I could feel my face heat up as everyone chuckled around the table.

"I'm not trying to dazzle her, Ali," he replied smoothly. "I can't control myself when I'm around such a beautiful woman," he smirked and looked over at me. "The pictures don't do you justice," he said softly.

"You…you've seen pictures of me?" I stuttered.

He nodded his head. "Alice is always showing us pictures of you guys together." I snapped my head to Alice and she just shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her plate.

"If I would have known he was going to act like a jackass when he met you, I wouldn't have shown him squat," she spoke through clenched teeth while glaring at Edward. He held his hands up in front of him in surrender.

"So where are we going tonight?" Jasper asked, again effectively changing the subject.

"Hal's," Emmett stated with finality.

"Do we have any choice? It's the only place in Forks," Rosalie pointed out. "I don't want to go to Port Angeles and I'd like to get home at a decent time," she added, narrowing her eyes at Emmett.

"Fine, we'll come home early, but only if we can go out again on Friday night to Port Angeles," Emmett pleaded. Rose nodded her head in agreement.

I put my fork down, giving up on eating anything else with Edward sitting next to me. His presence was incredibly distracting and his smell…it was indescribable, manly and enticing. I really was restraining myself from hopping in his lap and biting any exposed flesh I could find.

"You should really eat some more if you're planning on drinking tonight," Edward's smooth voice whispered directly into my ear. I even think his lips brushed my earlobe, but I was too far gone for that to even register. I gulped and swallowed as I glanced around the table. Everyone was engaged in their own conversations, leaving Edward to whisper in my ear unnoticed. "I hope you'll save a dance for me tonight. I can't wait to get my hands on you," he admitted as he sucked my earlobe into his mouth. _Fuck._

"I…I'm not hungry," I whimpered.

"Hmm…I guess I'll have to keep my eye on you tonight then, you know, so you don't consume too much alcohol. Wouldn't want you to have any regrets tomorrow," he said softly as he pulled away and joined in a conversation with his father. Just like that, he was talking about something else and I was left with incredibly wet panties and a very red face.

I don't recall leaving the table or going to my room to shower and get ready. The next thing I knew, I was inspecting my outfit in the mirror on the dresser in my room, wondering how Edward could be so confident and forward with me. There was a soft knock on the door, but before I could grant access, it swung open revealing Edward. He smirked and moved into the room, staring at me in the mirror. He never took his eyes off mine as he approached.

"You look sinful," he said in a throaty voice as he stopped directly behind me. He brushed his hands from my shoulders, down my sides and stopped at my waist. "Those jeans should be illegal and that shirt…fuck," he mumbled as he twisted me around to face him. "I also think you shouldn't be seen in public wearing those shoes."

I bit my lip and looked up at him shyly through my lashes. He groaned and trailed his thumb over my bottom lip, tugging slightly so I would release it from my teeth. "If anyone is going to be biting that lip, it's going to be me," he murmured as he slowly dipped his head. I closed my eyes, waiting for the connection, but it never came. Instead, Alice's voice shouted up the stairs.

"Edward, Bella, time to go," she yelled.

Edward groaned and pulled away slightly. "Later," he whispered as he took my hand and led me down the stairs. His voice alone turned me into a puddle. I could only imagine what he could do with the rest of his assets. As distracting and mouthwatering as he was, I was thankful that he was leading me down the stairs. Alice packed some brand new heels for me and I wasn't used to walking in them. It would be my luck that I'd tumble down the stairs and break my arm.

"Have fun, kids, and try not to be too loud when you come in later," Esme said as she stood holding the door open, kissing each one of us on the cheek as we exited the house. A large yellow van sat idling in the driveway with the words Forks Cab Company painted on the side.

Hal's was a hole-in-the-wall bar with two dartboards, one pool table and a very tiny stage. The bar was small with only a few stools arranged around it. Booths and tables littered the empty spaces and lined the walls. There was a jukebox in the corner piping out some classic rock.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward approached the bar and ordered shots for each of us along with two pitchers of beer. I took a moment to look around as Rosalie, Alice and I settled ourselves around a table. The space wasn't crowded, but there were several people milling around, laughing boisterously. When we walked in, I assumed this would be a bar for an older crowd, but I was surprised at the people our age mixed in with what looked like regular patrons.

"Looks like the Skank Pack is here," Alice hissed and nodded her head towards the bar. I turned my attention in the direction that she pointed and saw three women who looked as if they could be hookers. Their tight mini dresses left nothing to the imagination and their makeup was so caked on, you could see it from a mile away.

"Who are they?" I asked, still staring at them.

"Tanya Denali, Jane Walker and Lauren Mallory," Alice snarled. "They are the Forks Slutty Trio."

"I'm so glad Emmett didn't get mixed up with them before I met him," Rosalie admitted.

"Yeah, Jasper stayed away from them too," Alice, agreed. "I don't even think Edward has touched them."

I shuddered at that thought. It was obvious that Edward wasn't a virgin, but if he had been with one of those girls, I would have tried to stay away from him. Who am I kidding? It wouldn't matter…that man was so hot. Jasper's title of sex on legs was now handed over to Edward.

"I'm going to put some music in the jukebox," I announced as I grabbed some singles from my wallet and headed to the corner where the jukebox stood.

I flipped through the selection, surprised that there seemed to be some relatively new music within the selections. First, I chose _Back Against the Wall _by _Cage the Elephant_. Flipping through the pages kept me distracted for quite some time as I rounded out my selections with some _Kings of Leon, Cavo _and _Timbaland with Katy Perry. _

I returned to the table and grabbed a full glass of beer along with a shot. "Cheers?" I asked Alice and giggled. She held up her glass and Rose soon followed suit. "To holiday weekends," I shouted and threw back the shot. I winced and coughed as it burned my throat.

"Slow down, baby," Edward whispered from behind me.

I giggled and started to chug my beer. Once I finished, I quickly reached for the pitcher to refill my glass. A small, crooked grin greeted me as I turned to face him. "Are you going to make me carry you out of here?" he asked. "There are men in here that can't take their eyes off of you; I really don't want to get in any fights tonight."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, taking a healthy swig of my beer. "No one is looking at me," I replied.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and quickly spun me around to face the bar. "The guy in the corner with the black hair hasn't stopped looking at you since we walked in. See the blonde douche bag over there?" he asked, turning me slightly to face the dartboards. "That's Mike Newton and I can guarantee you he'll try to hit on you at least once tonight. Even now, he sees me leaning into you with my hands on your shoulders, whispering in your ear. We could very well be together, but he doesn't care. He'll approach you at one point tonight and I'll tell you right now that it won't make me very happy. So please don't take offense if I don't leave your side tonight."

By the time his explanation was over, my knees were weak. I felt like the muscles in my body had turned to gelatin. His sweet breath fanned across my cheek as he stood to his full height. I really hoped he didn't plan to move anytime soon because I would surely just melt into the floor.

"I love this song," Alice squealed just as _Timbaland _and _Katy Perry _blared through the distorted speakers.

_What's somebody like you doin' in a place like this_

_Say did you come alone or did you bring all your friends_

_Say what's your name, what you drinkin, I think I know what you're thinkin_

_Baby what's your sign_

_Tell me yours I'll tell you mine_

_Say what's somebody like you doin in a place like this_

Alice jumped up and pulled Rosalie and me out onto the makeshift dance floor. I was glad in that moment that I'd already had one shot and one and a half beers. My dancing skills were atrocious and to dance in public I needed to have a good amount of alcohol in my system. Rose and Alice made it easy though, sandwiching me in the middle of them and grinding against me. I hardly had to do anything. Laughter filled my ears as we all sang along to the song.

_Do you come here much I swear I've seen your face before_

_Hope you don't see me blush but I can't help but want you more, more_

_Baby tell me what's your story, I ain't tryin' don't you worry _

_I'm flirtin with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight_

_So do you come here much, I gotta see your face some more_

I looked up and saw just about every male in the bar staring us down. The skanky girls standing in the corner were glaring as Emmett, Jasper and Edward approached, pulling us apart. I squealed as Edward threw my arms up and around his neck and forced his leg in between my thighs. I groaned as he lifted me slightly, rubbing my very hot and wet center up his leg.

"You're so sexy," he said softly as he bit my earlobe gently. My eyes fluttered as I fought to keep them open against his charms of seduction. At this point, he wouldn't have to do much to get me in bed. I was putty in his capable hands.

_Baby I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away_

_If we ever meet again_

Edward swayed us slightly as he ground my center on his thigh. "You must be so wet," he started as he nuzzled my neck. "I can feel the heat through my jeans," he groaned, spinning me and pulling my back into his chest. "Do you feel what you do to me?" he asked as he pushed his very prominent erection into the small of my back. I whimpered and snaked my arm up behind his head, grabbing onto the hair at the nape of his neck. "Fuck," he snarled as my fingers pulled lightly.

"Those skanks over there are staring at us," I said in what I hoped was a quiet voice, but the surprised looks on their faces and the snickering coming from Edward led me to believe that my voice was much louder than I had intended.

"Let them look," he said as he spread his fingers out over my stomach. His thumbs brushed the underside of my breasts causing me to arch my back slightly. "They're just jealous that you don't have to work for it. Your beauty is effortless," he pointed out pressing a kiss to my neck. _God, he was so good._

The song ended, breaking us apart but not completely. Edward grabbed my hand, interlacing our fingers and led me back to the table. I grabbed my beer and swallowed what was left.

"You got some smooth moves, Bella," Emmett laughed as we settled around the table.

"Thanks," I snorted. "The alcohol helps," I added as I filled my glass again.

Several shots and numerous beers later, we were all giggling like fools at something. I was laughing so hard I had forgotten what was so funny to begin with. I knew I had reached my alcohol limit for the night so I switched to water, causing Alice to groan and roll her eyes.

"Always the responsible one," Alice narrowed her eyes at me. "We don't have to get up tomorrow so drink it up," she laughed.

"I don't want to walk around feeling like shit all day tomorrow," I pointed out.

"You might not be walking at all," Edward leaned in and whispered, causing me to shiver.

"I gotta take a leak," Rose announced. Apparently consuming any amount of alcohol turned normal conversation into 'guy speak' for her. I laughed as Alice dragged me off to the bathroom with them.

"Bella," Alice squealed as we entered the bathroom. "Edward is all over you," she pointed out while giggling. "Do you like him?"

"Are we in third grade again?" I asked, my words floating in a pool of sarcasm that flew right over Alice's head.

"No," she deadpanned. "Why would you say that…when I was asking you about Edward?" She was genuinely confused.

"Never mind," I huffed as we all entered stalls to do our business.

"Alice is right, you know," Rose said. "He's all over you."

"I know," I sighed. "He's great."

"I knew it would happen like this," Alice yelled as we exited our stalls and started washing our hands.

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. The alcohol was quickly wearing off and I was getting tired.

"I mean, ever since I started showing him pictures of you three months ago, he's been begging me to introduce him. I knew if I got you here for Thanksgiving, it would happen. He's been smitten with you since I showed him that first picture."

"I still can't believe you did that." I hit her playfully on the arm. "Why didn't you ever show me any pictures of him?"

"You would have been intimidated," Alice pointed out soberly. Her immediate change in demeanor made me wonder if she really was intoxicated. She was absolutely right though. I would have been very intimidated.

"Just go with it, Bella," Rose nodded as we left the bathroom to head back to the table.

"Hey there, beautiful," a scratchy voice spat loudly near my ear, spraying droplets of saliva across my face. _Gross. _Obviously, this person was drunk. I laughed when I turned and met the spiky blonde hair of Mike Newton. Edward was right.

"Uh…hey," I said inching away towards the table. Rose and Alice were absorbed in conversation and had yet to notice that I needed help.

"So you gonna save a dance for me?" he slurred.

"I don't think so." I took a large step back trying to escape his putrid breath.

"Come on, baby," he whined and stumbled. He reached a hand out to steady himself and just happened to land on my chest. I went to step back again, but was surrounded by strong arms and yanked backwards.

"Hands off, Newton," Edward growled.

"Dude, she's not your girlfriend," he scoffed.

"Not that it's any of your fucking business, but she is. So hands the fuck off," he snarled.

"Alright, sorry," Mike frowned and stumbled back to the bar.

"Told you," Edward hummed lightly in my ear. "You ready to get out of here?" I nodded. "Let's round up the others."

Ten minutes later, we were on our way back to the Cullen house in the big yellow van. Rose was yawning loudly, making Alice turn around in her seat, swinging her hands wildly to make Rose stop. Rose would just giggle and do it again causing Alice to repeat her actions. Jasper finally pinned Alice's arms and made her face the front of the van while Emmett clamped his hand over Rose's mouth.

"They're so immature," Edward whispered, running his nose down the column of my neck. "Your skin is so soft," he observed.

I hadn't realized the van had stopped until Edward was pulling me out and into the driveway. The others had already stumbled toward the house, giggling like fools. Emmett and Jasper did some weird high five thing while walking behind Rose and Alice. I wasn't sure what that meant, but Edward chuckled, noticing their antics as he handed the driver a wad of cash.

"Night-night, ladies," Alice called from the stairs inside the house.

"Shut up, Ali," Emmett whisper-yelled as they all ascended the stairs. I wondered if they realized that they sounded like a herd of elephants and I giggled quietly, watching them stumble up the stairs.

Suddenly, I realized I was alone at the bottom of the stairs with Edward. I could feel his eyes boring holes into the back of my head. Before I could process his actions, I was being led up the stairs and into his bedroom.

He closed his door and locked it, caging me in against the cool wood with an arm on either side of my head. The feral look in his eyes had me feeling like the weakest prey being hunted by a stealthy animal.

"I don't usually do this, Bella, but you have to understand. I've been waiting for three months. I never thought the day would arrive," he said as his green eyes bore into mine. All I could do was whimper as his lips descended upon mine. The soft, cool flesh set off a domino effect of overwhelmingly erotic sensations going straight to my center. I felt like I was on fire.

"Edward," I whimpered as his tongue darted out to trace my lips. His hands dropped to cup my face as he manipulated my head to reach deeper into my mouth. Every move felt calculated and full of lust. I was leaning heavily on the door for support as my body felt boneless. Sensing this, Edward reached down and cupped my ass, pulling me up and into his erection. "Fuck," I whispered as I broke the kiss to suck in oxygen.

He gradually dipped his hands lower and pulled my thighs up to wrap around his waist. Hoisting me higher, he pulled away from the door and walked to the bed,dropping me onto the mattress. I kicked off my shoes and threw my purse across the room as he hit a button on his nightstand, filling the room with the industrial sounds of Nine Inch Nails.

I was mesmerized as I watched him fist the back of his shirt and pull it over his head. The hard planes of his chest captivated me as I reached up to run my fingers across the smooth skin. His nipple was pierced and a black tribal sun was tattooed above his belly button. I bit my lip and groaned running my fingers through the soft hair leading down into his pants. "You're so fucking hot," I blurted.

"The feeling's mutual, kitten," he purred as his hands gripped my waist, pushing up and bunching my shirt in his fingers. I helped him once he reached my shoulders, pulling the shirt up and over my head. "Shit," he cursed under his breath as his eyes and roaming hands took in the red lace bra I had worn. Seconds later the cups were pushed down and his mouth was attacking one nipple with fervor while pinching the other with his fingers. I tried to arch my back, but he had me pinned to the mattress with his body. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I thrust my hips up and into his erection. The feeling was so nice against my overheated clit that I thrust up to try and find relief again, but I was met with Edward's fingers fumbling frantically with the button on my jeans. Once he got them unbuttoned, he tugged them down and I kicked them across the room.

I reached up before he could push me back down and unbuckled his belt, then quickly unbuttoned his jeans. He pushed them down frantically and kicked them in the same direction my jeans had gone.

"I need to be inside of you," he groaned as he pulled at my panties, ripping them on the side. "Fuck," he whispered as his fingers encountered my soaking wet folds.

"Please, Edward," I begged. I wasn't sure if I was begging for his fingers or his straining cock, but I knew I needed something filling me and soon. I reached out and palmed his dick through his boxer briefs.

"Bella," he growled and shoved his underwear down before reaching over to his nightstand and grabbing a condom.

"Please," I whispered as he sheathed himself with the latex, pumping the shaft a couple of times. My eyes fluttered as he positioned himself at my entrance. He thrust in just as _In This Twilight _started playing. I screamed as he filled me completely.

"God damn," he snarled, "you're fucking tight." I whimpered as he pulled out slowly and slammed back in until he couldn't go any further. I could feel my walls clenching around him, creating a delicious friction for both of us. "I have to fuck you," he growled as he sat up on his knees and positioned both of my legs over one of his shoulders. He wrapped his arm around my calves and pushed back in. I moaned breathlessly as the new position afforded him so much more depth.

"Ed…Edward," I cried out as my walls clenched. I was so close.

"You want to come, baby?" I nodded, biting my lip as my eyes fluttered closed. He pulled out completely and yanked me up. "Turn over," he demanded. I whimpered and complied as I perched myself on my hands and knees. As he slid back in, I cried out and sat up. The depth and feeling were too much. "That's good," he moaned as I started bouncing on his lap. "So good," he whispered, his hands cupping and palming my breasts roughly.

"Fuck my cock, Bella," he ground out as his hands dropped to my hips, lifting me up and down on his shaft.

"I…Edw…ward…" I panted as I snaked a hand down to circle my clit. "I'm…gonna," I whispered as my entire body tensed. His thrusts never slowed, rubbing my g-spot with each stroke. "Fuck," I groaned out low and long as his movements became erratic and jerky.

"Bella," he hissed and tensed, moaning deeply. We both collapsed, him on top of me, into the bed. "Shit," he panted.

"I know," I replied.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Bella. I know what I'm going to be thankful for this year," he snickered.

"Mmmm…me too," I whispered as he pulled out and flipped me around to press a kiss to my lips. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, eliciting a moan from him.

_Happy Thanksgiving indeed, _I thought as we both gave in to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it Deidre!**


End file.
